


why the fuck are interactive dramas a thing?

by MoonDepartures



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar are Bad at Feelings, Blushing, But he is, Dorks in Love, Feelings Realization, Grimmjow is Whipped, He doesn't know, Idiots in Love, Isshin Get Your Shit Together, M/M, Urahara and Yoruichi are GrimmIchi Stans, Urahara is Having a Moment, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonDepartures/pseuds/MoonDepartures
Summary: Grimmjow sees Ichigo laughing, -e m o t i o n s  achievement- gets unlocked and Urahara is thriving.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 277





	why the fuck are interactive dramas a thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello.
> 
> This is my first work for this couple. Recently rewatched Bleach and was impossible not to fall in the GrimmIchi hole, lol. English is not my native language so any correction is very welcome.
> 
> So, now... what is this? I don't know. I was drawing flustered Grimmjow and the whole scenario came to my mind. That's it lmao.
> 
> Hope you like it and... where is the Grimmichi hell welcome party at?

Why?

Exactly why?

Why the fuck?

_Now that’s a question._

Why the fuck was Kurosaki _shinning_ like that? That’s not how human laugh works, is it? Grimmjow had seen plenty of humans now that he was under Urahara’s veil as a mere Arrancar-errands boy between Hueco Mundo and everyone else — _Harribel’s idea—_ and humans just– they just don’t do _that_ , okay?

What’s happening? The fucker got a new power-up and didn’t bother to deliver the memo?

But why is _he_ the only one freaking out? This is pissing him off, seriously. 

_Why is Kurosaki fucking Ichigo looking like some excuse of fairy lights in the middle of the day_ , laughing his ass off, and no one says a thing? This ginger piece of shit’s smile is _glowing_ and– Grimmjow can almost see literal sparkles coming out every time a chuckle is released and that’s NOT normal. His eyes look like little shinny honey ponds, all gooey and shit and _it’s so goddamn annoying._

Make. It. Stop.

No, seriously. Someone make it stop.

It’s not just annoying at this point, it’s actually hurting. 

Like actual ache. His chest is aching, the fuck? 

_Oh, so that’s how it is, huh._ This new power of his —which Kurosaki probably got fighting some asshole who thought was worthy of hunting _his_ shinigami prey, the level of disrespect— was the culprit, wasn’t it? Of course! It had to be. 

Otherwise, how would you explain the strange tingling sensation in his stomach every time the shinigami wannabe blinked? Bastard is _totally_ asking for a fight. 

I mean, _yeah_. Kurosaki and he _did_ actually fight every once in a while, —pretty much because he had challenged Ichigo until the “yes” eventually came, but that’s beyond the point.— If the brat was asking, Grimmjow didn’t mind at all. Two fights this week, _be my fucking guest._

Where was he? Oh, yeah. Kurosaki laughing, sparkling teary eyes, charming smile, and cute little stupid chuckles. Right.

Maybe if he just stared, his brain would be able to decipher what was going on.

After Ywach’s defeat, Urahara’s store became more or less of a neutral zone where different spiritual entities got together. Shinigamis, Fullbringers, Quincies. Even Arrancars now that Grimmjow took his place as Hueco Mundo’s _kind of_ ambassador. Everything hollow-related that had business with Soul Society or the Living World ended up with Grimmjow showing up at Urahara’s. 

Urahara was thrilled, to say the least. A scientist with so many opportunities to see interactions between the different races of the spiritual world: the dream.

He was even more thrilled when a certain evening, Grimmjow and Ichigo showed up half-pissed half-not, asking for the bunker because they were going to _kick each other’s asses._ Allegedly.

Since then, they showed up once a week religiously. It was quite entertaining to see them fight, honestly. He was now more grateful than ever he had come up with the bunker idea so many years ago. 

Because it was 100% like his favorite tv drama. _Do they even notice?_

How they stab each other without any regrets but then offer a hand after the fight is over. How they laugh at a good struck hit, but ask “are you okay?” when they are back in the shop. How they look at each other before, during, and after the battle. 

God, the drama, the feelings, _the obvious sexual tension._ Amazing. 

Kisuke was just waiting for the great season finale where the protagonists realize their mutual feelings. It was going to be _oh, so good_.

And suddenly there they were. Maybe Urahara was going to have his wishes granted on that moment.

By mere coincidences. _Oh, so good._

Kisuke had invited the Kurosaki family to have some snacks at the store due to Karin’s good results in her recent training. What he didn’t expect was a certain blue-haired individual to show up too. He had some artifacts Harribel wanted to be analyzed.

Of course, when main character 1 and main character 2 crossed glances, the power of plot made them seat beside each other. Like any good drama. Somehow Grimmjow had agreed to sit a little bit after watching several bottles of Seireitei’s premium sake at the table. 

Thanks to that, the smiley shop owner was blessed with a very interesting sight. What a century to be alive, huh. 

After some minutes of bickering with the Arrancar, Ichigo was just casually eating and listening to the general conversation without participating much. That until Isshin had tried to pat the messy blue strands of Grimmjow’s head. Why? That’s up to debate, but Isshin Kurosaki had always been a peculiar man. Grimmjow did not find the idea amusing though, and ended up giving the bearded shinigami a very well-deserved kick in the head.

Ichigo completely lost it. He had never laughed like that _ever_ in his 21-year-old life. The concept of his father being kicked by a grumpy kitty-like ex-Espada —actually, by anyone— was hilarious to him apparently.

That was the moment. What a great picture, props to the show staff.

Isshin Kurosaki, head to the floor trying to get his shit together. Ichigo, with rosy cheeks and on the verge of crying, laughing like his life depended on it. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, staring completely _stunned_ at the red hair beside him. The Arrancar was blushing, no doubt. If Kisuke were to describe how Grimmjow was looking at Ichigo, it’d be “how a newborn looks at the stars for the first time”. Amusing, really amusing. 

Urahara elbowed Yoruichi, who was clearly enjoying the scene too.

_Do you see it?_

_Of course I see it, I’m not stupid._

_Do you think he understands what’s happening?_

_Hell no. But he will, eventually. Both of them._

_Hmm, maybe next season._

It was indeed: Oh, so good. 

“Sorry, Kurosaki-san, do you mind checking Mr. Jeagerjaques’ temperature? His face seems a little bit red, I’m worried I may have to deal with a hollow-flu!”.

Both got stiff after the request, Grimmjow looking something between confused and conflicted. Ichigo straight-up embarrassed.

“O-okay?” _Eye contact is very powerful,_ Kisuke thought as brown and blue irises connected. Ichigo’s cold hand laid on a blushed cheek and Urahara almost failed to silence a squeak when Grimmjow shivered. It was like looking at a touch-starved cat finally being caressed.

Ah, Interactive dramas. The 21st century is such a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> So, yeah. Like you can see I just wanted to write something short and good. Missed the good tho.
> 
> Anyways, hope you have enjoyed. Excited to see what else I can write for these two dorks.
> 
> See you!


End file.
